Geniuses unite
by magicwolfluva12
Summary: Jaqueline Ivory is a girl with an extraordinary intellect and strange powers. what happens when Tony Stark and the avengers want to find the mysterious owner of Ebony Ltd, a business with as many amazing inventions as Stark Industries? sorry im not very good at summeries. :( rated T coz im paranoid.
1. Welcome to my world

Genius

**Hey guys. This is my first story, so please please R&R and give me pointers! I wanna make this story as good as possible!**

Hi, my name is Jaqueline Ivory. I live in NYC, in a small apartment with a hidden lab. I own a huge company called Ebony Ltd, (ha-ha pun) which sells my inventions, but no one knows that I do. I make, invent and concoct in my own home, and send them to my manager, the invaluable Mrs Smith-Harley. I could live in a fancy home, I certainly have enough money to rival Tony Stark himself, except for the fact I have something to hide.

I sigh at my kitchen table, and put my head in my oil-stained hands wearily. Yeah. You could say I have a bit of a problem. I raised my hands and let my emotions run as smooth as water. Immediately my skin turned silver, continuing up my arms and coating my whole body in shining metal. I look in a mirror across the room at myself. An alien face looks back at me. It's still my face, but of course silver, with ice blue and silver streaked eyes. My hair is long threads of tawny gold. If you melted me down, (which by the way you can't, I'm almost indestructible) I would be worth a hell of a lot of money. I`ve experimented a lot with my `talent', ever since I found it at the age of 17. I'm 19 now, barely old enough to drink, much less run a business and cope with the weird crap that's happening to me.

Slowly I let my skin back to my normal smooth tan, and my hair to its dark glossy brown. My eyes stay the same unsettling colours. I can safely say that my body is my greatest asset. I am tall, lean and perfectly curved. My dark hair tumbles to just below my shoulders, it's always messy and pulled back into a ponytail while I work. I am something of an anomaly in my family, it being predominantly Scottish and French. My father says it is an old strain of Italian coming out in me.

I mentally berate myself for being so down. I have a lot to be thankful for. I'm sinfully rich; albeit in secret, I'm pretty, I have awesome secret magical powers, and I'm clever, like genius clever. But I still feel like I should be doing something with my life. I mean, I developed these powers for a reason right? I've just got to find out why.

I turn the TV on and flop onto the ratty sofa. It was a news flash. 'Ironman, also known as Tony Stark, has appeared in public today after the results that were released today that showed the up and coming business Ebony Ltd has topped Stark industries this year in sales. He says "it's no big matter, I'm sure we'll be back next year with the support of our adoring fans (he winked at the crowd and the woman went wild) however I would like to meet the owner of the Ebony thing. Whoever is developing this stuff is pretty clever, nowhere like myself of course, but it would be interesting."

The newsreader continued 'however its seem Tony Starks desire to meet the owner of Ebony Ltd is going to be disappointed, as no one appears to know who it is. But, knowing Tony Stark, he may well just find out. Goodnight America!' I sat heavily back in my seat. I didn't even know I was leaning forward. Surely he won't be able to find me? I mean, he's probably looking for a middle aged man living quietly and expensively on his profits. But with the Avengers one can never be too sure.


	2. meet the team

Chp 2.

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Love everyone who bothered! 3**

I decide to go to bed. I can worry about crazy superheroes tomorrow. Provided that they don't kidnap me during the night. Just in case, I bring up my very own robot bodyguard to keep me company. ROD (stands for Robot of DoomJ) is very like a normal dog. Except he is black with glowing blue lines TRON-style, and he will never let go once he bites. Plus he is freaking adorable for a robot. I pat his head and his metal tail wags. 'Goodnight Boy' I sigh. I drift into deep, dreamless sleep.

I wake up with a bright light shining in my eyes. Automatically I sit bolt upright, and look around the room for the cause. Oh. It's just the sunlight reflecting off my skin. I must have changed form while I slept. It happens sometimes.

I sing 'I wanna be a millionaire' as I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. I am a tea junkie. I just don't like coffee, it's so strong, and I tend to go absolutely caffeine high after drinking it. And trust me when I say that's not a good thing.

After making breakfast, I decide to start cooking my lunch. I'm making casserole and that needs to cook for quite a long time, and it's already 10:30 AM. I am a brilliant cook, to add to my repertoire of awesomeness. After doing that I head down to my underground lab. This is my secret place, where I can discover and invent, and I always feel a little less lonely here. It's my real home. There's bubbling test tubes of weird rainbow liquids in front of me, a cage with strange snake-like metal animals inside behind me, and a small box that when you press it folds out into a go-cart. Yeah, I like doing weird stuff that no one else thinks of.

Suddenly my phone beeps. My hidden sensors have found something on the balcony. I groan and upstairs to check. It's probably just another overweight pigeon, but I have to be sure, and anyway overweight pigeons are kinda funny. So imagine my surprise when I reach the balcony. That is NOT a pigeon. Instead, the fucking avengers, I kid you not, are standing there. I quickly close off the entrance to my lab. Well, I can't leave them squashed there, but I can pretend in just a normal girl who isn't fazed by their appearance at all. I take a deep breath and open the door.

'Well!' I say cheerily. 'Do come in! Next time use the front door'. Tony Stark opened the visor of his helmet. He looked unimpressed. So does Hawkeye and that creepy ginger assassin lady. I look around to see if anyone saw them arrive. Nope. Streets are empty. Good. I hold open the door courteously for them. Slowly and vainly Stark struts in, followed by Hawkeye and Ginger, than Whatshisname Thor, and Loki. I notice Mr Rage monster isn't here, but decide not to comment.

'So' Said Hawkeye. I'm going to call him Clint coz Hawkeye is a long name, and Clint is his real name anyway. Don't ask me how I know that. 'You are the owner of Ebony Ltd' it wasn't a question. 'i-I don't know what you're talking about' I stuttered. Way to go Jackie. The ginger assassin fixed me with a glare. 'Okay!' I put my hands up defensively. 'I am the awesome ruler of Ebony which is the awesomest business ever! My name is Jaqueline Ivory. ' At least I went down with a fight. 'Cool' said Stark easily. 'mmm. Something smells good. Can I have some?' 'Sure'. I grin. Time to wow them into submission. My casserole does smell amazing. I led them all into the kitchen. As I turned around I noticed that at least two of the five guys present were staring at my butt. The two gods, however looked bored, although Thor looked hungry. Yeah. I pegged him out as being the always hungry one. I scooped them each a bowl, and sat back feeling satisfied. This was going to be awesome. Even assassin girl took a bowl, I guess the smell got through even to her.

At the first mouthful I swear Stark and Thor's faces lit up like lights. I took a moment to reflect that the Avengers were in my kitchen, eating my food, and Id hardly exchanged two sentences with them. Pretty weird day huh. 'So, freaks. Why are you here?' 'Well,' Stark said over a mouthful of food, ignoring the jibe, 'Other than hiring you to be my personal cook, I was wondering If you'd like to come back to Stark Tower, sorry _avengers_ tower, and maybe share some ideas, blow up some stuff, and make weapons of mass destruction?' this earned a glare from Steve.

Wow. This was sudden. I couldn't process it for a second, well, more like a minute. I sat down heavily. On the one hand with the Avengers I could show people who I was, get noticed, use my money, and talk to people on my level of intellect. On the other hand if anything happened, I would be dead meat. My career would be gone, and no one would want to know me or my strange powers.

I decided to take a risk. 'Sure!' I grinned. Ginger and Clint glanced at each other like; it shouldn't be this easy.' Okaaaay' Said Stark. 'That's that'. 'Hang on!' I interrupted. 'If that was all you wanted to ask me, why bring your little entourage here?' Stark looked thoughtful. It looked weird. 'you can never be too prepared. What if you were a crazy supervillian inventor bent on worldwide destruction?' I guess he had a point. Hmm, I've never thought about being a bad guy before…..

But back to business. I noticed Steve had seen ROD. 'What in the world is that?' he yelped. 'Oh, this is ROD. He's my guard dog. Adorable much?' ROD wagged his tail and I grinned. Steve looked slightly nervous, than he reached down and petted him. ROD wagged his tail happily. Soon the Great Captain America was on his knees playing with a glowing metal dog. I laughed, along with everyone else. Hmm. I could definitely get used to these guys.


End file.
